Never lose Trust in True Love
by Fabina11
Summary: What happends when Nina comes back after summer break? Why does she feel abandon? Who are the two that learn a very important lesson in the end?  For Sibuna97's Fabina one shot challenge...


**For Sibuna97's Fabina one-shot challenge! Please Review and tell me what you think of it!**

**Nina's P.O.V**

******Sigh** First day back! I couldn't wait, that was until I walked into the house. "Hi, guys" I said as I stepped into the house, but no-one answered. So, I went into the common room and saw every body in there. I was about to say hi again, but then I noticed that they were all crowded around Joy. Everyone, and when I mean everyone I mean exactly that, _everyone_ was around her. Even my boyfriend Fabian. So, to get their attention very desperately, I said "Hey, guys!". Faking happiness. The whole room got silent and they all turned to me. "Hi, Nina." Joy said with a mix of coldness, and your-not-getting-Fabian-back-anytime-soon-so-leave in her voice. Then they all turned back to her and started talking at once, well except Amber, Mick, and slightly Mara. Mick and Amber came over to me, and Mara waved to me, but Joy shot me a look and asked Mara a question to get her to turn away from me. "Yeah, I know, she is a real b!+ch" Mick said to me. "Yeah, as soon as she got here she has been acting like a queen-bee-I-am-better-than-every-one-and-anyone." said Amber. "Thanks guys! Well, I have you two right!" I asked them. "Yeah" Mick and Amber said at the same time. "So, you need help unpacking?" Amber asked. "Yeah, thanks." I said, and started to grab my suit case, when Mick picked it up and Amber and I followed him up to my room. I hope the Joy nonsense calms down!

So, its been a week or so since I came back, and Fabian is wrapped around her finger. Its almost like I don't exist to him anymore. And when Fabian wants to do something that he enjoys, Joy doesn't want to do his geeky stuff, so he doesn't. We don't even talk any more. We don't even say good morning! Even if he try's to say good morning, he is either in a conversation with her or she comes in and takes your attention away from me. And when you start not paying attention, she forces you to pay attention. I don't have a seat in class anymore, it usually is in the back with that smelly kid, or with Amber and sometimes Mick. For meals, I sit at the opposite head of the table. We were perfect, and exactly the same, we liked most of the same things, so why did he go to her, what happened? Was I not good enough for him?

So, I was thinking this in free period, when Amber and Mick walked every stylishly, even tho they are not a couple, and Mick is still dating Mara. They came directly over to me and sat on either sides of me on the couch I was sitting on. "Hello" I said. "Hey Ninea" Mick said stretching the second 'n' in my name. "Wait, I know that voice, what do you want me to do?" I said getting a little on edge. "Well, Amber and I were walking down the hallway, and we saw Mr. Winkler and he asked us to see if you wanted to do something for him" Mick said. "What did he say?" I asked. "He wanted to know if you would sing in-front of the class, he wants to do a school talent show, but he wants someone to sing in-front of the class just to demonstrate." Amber said. "Yeah, I'll do it, I think I have a song in mind what I want to sing." I said smiling to myself. "Great!" they said together, then we all laughed because they have been doing that lately.

**The Day of Nina singing in front of the class**

So, we all just walked in, and as everyone sat on the beanbags and couches, I set down my bag, and went behind stage to get ready. I herd Mr. Winkler "And we are going to have a talent show, but before that I wanted to see a little how it would go, so, I have asked someone to sing.". When the music started, the curtain was still closed as I had asked. When I was about to sing I nodded to Mick to open them.

**Curtain open**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for a empty seat _

"_Cause lately I don't even know what page your on_

_Oh, a simple complication_

_Miscommunications lead to fallout_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me_

_don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Now, now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_'Cause we're going down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

As soon as "The End" came out of my mouth, the curtains shut. I was very pleased with my self, to A. Stand up for my-self, B. Sing in front of the whole class, and C. tell Fabian how I really feel.

And when I came out from behind stage, and went to sit down every one was cheering! Well, not Joy and Fabian tho. Who cares? Screw them!

**Fabian's P.O.V**

As soon as the curtains opened, and Nina sung the first verse, I knew that the song was directed to me. I've been a jerk to her, I have been so caught up with Joy coming back, that I forgot about the one I love. I didn't think of their feelings. I've been a selfish jerk, and I need to apologize. I'm going to sign up for the talent show, and sing a song to say 'I'm Sorry, Please forgive me'. And I know the perfect song.

So, all week I had practiced, and I think I'm ready! I wonder what Nina is going to sing...She goes on after me...

"And next up, we have Fabian Rutter!" I herd Mr. Winkler announce. So, I tightened the strap holding the guitar around and walked on the stage, with the curtains still closed. And when Mick, Jerome, and Alfie started playing the drums, piano, and back-up guitar I started strumming, and taking in a breath before the curtains opened. When they opened, I started singing...

**It still feels like our first night together**

**Feels like the first kiss**

I**t's getting better baby**

**No one can better this**

**Still holding on**

**You're still the one**

**First time our eyes met**

**Same feeling I get**

**Only feels much stronger**

**I want to love you longer**

**Do you still turn the fire on?**

**So if you're feeling lonely, don't**

**You're the only one I'll ever want**

**I only want to make it good**

**So if I love you, a little more than I should**

**Please forgive me, I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do**

**Please believe me, every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

**Still feels like our best times are together**

**Feels like the first touch**

**We're still getting closer baby**

**Can't get closer enough**

**Still holding on**

**You're still number one**

**I remember the smell of your skin**

**I remember everything**

**I remember all your moves**

**I remember you yeah**

**I remember the nights, you know I still do**

**So if you're feeling lonely, don't**

**You're the only one I'll ever want**

**I only want to make it good**

**So if I love you a little more than I should**

**Please forgive me, I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do**

**Please believe me, every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

**The one thing I'm sure of**

**Is the way we make love**

**The one thing I depend on**

**Is for us to stay strong**

**With every word and every breath I'm praying**

**That's why I'm saying,**

**Please forgive me, I know not what I do**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through**

**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do**

**Babe believe it, every word I say is true**

**Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you**

**No, believe me, I don't know what I do**

**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

As soon as I finished, the crowed erupted in cheers! Nina was crying but smiling through her tears, Joy look flabbergasted, flustered, and ticked off! When I went off stage, to the back, Nina came up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that's how you felt until you sung that song last week, so I wanted to sing a song to say sorry!" I said while pulling her closer to me.

**Nina's P.O.V**

"Yes" I said to Fabian, after we were silent for a few seconds, just hugging. "Yes what?" Fabian asked me. "Yes, I forgive you. I never stopped loving you either." I said with tears threatening to spill-over onto my cheeks, again. "Nina, Nina love." Fabian said softly to get my attention because I was starting to cry. I looked up at him. "Don't cry, don't ever cry over me, at all." he said wiping tears off my cheeks with his soft fingers. " I am so sorry, I din't know that's how you felt, abandon." Fabian said. "Well, I was mad at you then I missed you then mad at you again because you left me. I mean I get there and you were always with Joy, and well, your right I felt abandon, you had left me." I said crying slightly harder. "Shhhh" Fabian said calming me down, and letting me cry into his shoulder. After I stopped, I lifted my head up. "I must look like crap?" I said laughing at myself, thinking I probably look like a clown gone mad with eye make-up. Then I looked down at his shirt, where I had been crying, "Sorry" I said. He looked down at his shoulder and said "Oh well its just a sweat-shirt. The important thing is that we are good?" Fabian asked me to make sure. I nodded and said yes. Now I have to sing a different song! Was going to sing 'Gives You Hell', but now we have made up, so I think I'm going to sing another song. "Nina, you're up next!" Mr. Winkler said to me. I looked at Fabian. He kissed me, "Good luck!" he said as I quickly went to fix my make-up and then go sing.

"And now we have Nina Martin" Mr. Winkler said as I was about to sing. But instead of singing right away I said something "I'm am going to sing something a little different than what is says in the program, I am going to sing by favorite singer, Taylor Swift!" I nodded for Jerome to start playing the back-round music threw the speakers.

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town and never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lyin' on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothin' figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the fist time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then, you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_(yes yes)_

_I can see it_

_See it now _

When I finished, the crowd went wild! But threw all the cheers, claps, and what-ever-else I could here Amber squeal and say 'Fabina'! When I walked off stage Fabian was standing there waiting for me. "These are for you" he said then handed the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. "What? Why?" I asked, "Because you sounded awesome! And because I love you!" he said then kissed my nose. "I love you too!" I said. "Now, some on, lets go see who wins" Fabian said pulling me out on the stage. "In third place we have Anna Parker who played the flute!" Mr. Winkler said as we got on stage. Who is Anna? "And second place is...Fabian Rutter!" Mr. W said. "And now first place iiissss...NINA MARTIN!" he said as he put a metal around my neck, that said first place.

**I might have won that day, but I didn't just win a metal, I learned a lesson; never judge someone or something in your point of view, before you their side of the story.**

**Also, never lose your trust in true love, I didn't.**

**That's my entry for the contest! But, please review and tell me what you think, or if I should do a sequel not for a challenge tho! And SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to NightmarishStar who helped me some with song ideas for Nina and Fabian to sing. Thanks so much! Even tho ididn't use the one you said I should!**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
